


Late Nights Missing You

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [12]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: The kids miss their dad and Spot misses his husband.





	Late Nights Missing You

Hayden woke up to little hands shaking his arm. “Hayden,” Mara whispered, “Hayden wake up.”

He opened his eyes to see his six year old sister with tear tracks running down her face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What’s wrong Mar?”

“I miss papa,” she whispered, sniffling. 

Hayden’s heart softened and he picked Mara up, sitting her in his lap. “I know Mar, we all do.” He held her close and petted through her hair. Hayden felt her jolt suddenly, as a flash of lightning lit up the room. “Mara, are you scared of storms,” he asked. 

Mara nodded, “papa always made it better.” She sniffed and buried her head in her brother’s neck. There was a creaking noise from the top bunk, and Tucker climbed down the ladder. 

“I miss papa too,” he whispered. 

Hayden scooted over, making room for his brother on the bed. They sat in silence for a little while, listening to the rain and thinking. Then Hayden began to sing. 

“Don’t worry/about a thing/cause every little thing is gonna be alright/singin’ don’t worry/about a thing/cause every little thing is gonna be alright.”

His siblings joined in, and they sang the whole song from memory. When they were done, they heard clapping and looked up to see Spot standing in the doorframe. 

“That was good,” he smiled, “why are you all up at two in the morning though, you’ve got school tomorrow.” 

Mara crawled off Hayden’s lap and ran to him, “we miss papa.”

Spot picked her up, “I know Mar, we all do. Maybe we could call him, would that make it better?” The three children nodded. Spot carried Mara to the living room, with Tucker and Hayden following behind him. He grabbed his phone and dialed his husband’s number, sitting it on the table once he had put it on speakerphone. 

After a few rings, Race picked up, his voice full of concern. “Sean? Is something wrong? It’s like, two in the morning there, is everything alright?”

Spot opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mara. “We all miss you, papa.”

There was a pause, “oh, Passerotta, I miss you guys too.”

“When are you coming home papa,” Tucker asked. 

“Three more months Tuck, and then I’ll be home.”

There was silence. No one wanted to leave, but they didn’t know what to say. 

“Papa?” Hayden asked. 

“Yes Amore?”

There was a slight pause. “Could you sing us something?”

“Of course I could,” there was a short silence in which Race was probably figuring out what to sing.

“Hey I’ll be gone today//but I’ll be back comin’ round the way//seems like everywhere I go//the more I see the less I know//but I know one thing//that I love you//yes I do I know one thing//I love you.”

By the time he had finished the song, the kids were getting tired. “Okay,” Spot said quietly, “I think it’s time we get these kiddos back to bed.”

“No!” Mara protested, starting to cry. “Just a little bit longer?”

“It’s bedtime Passerotta, listen to your daddy. You can call me tomorrow and tell me all about your day, okay?”

Mara sniffed, “okay.” Spot picked her up, holding the phone with his free hand and carrying her to her room. Once she was all tucked in, they said goodnight. 

“Night papa,” she said, clinging to the stuffed bear he had won for her at the county fair. 

“Goodnight Mara, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, papa.” She sniffed again as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Spot closed her door and took the phone to Tucker and Hayden’s room. They were already in their beds with the lights turned out. 

“Goodnight Tucker, goodnight Hayden,” he said. 

“Goodnight papa,” they replied. 

“Remember always, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Spot shut the door to their room too, backing out into the living room and returning to his bedroom. “I miss you too,” he whispered. 

“I know honey, I’ll be home soon, I promise.” His voice was warm and comfortable, and it felt like home. 

“Can we talk for a while?”

“Of course we can Tesoro.” He paused as Spot shifted in the bed. “I miss all of you so much.”

“Tell me a story, please.” Spot didn’t like the raw, vulnerable quality in his voice. But he missed his husband like crazy, and just hearing Race’s voice made him feel a million times better. 

“Sure thing. You’ll never believe what happened in today’s show.”

Spot could practically hear his grin, “what happened Tony?”

“There’s this part where I have to spin and kick, and my show just flew off and hit our stage manager in the head!”

Spot laughed at this, yawning and settling farther under the blankets. There was a prolonged silence in which just hearing each other breathe was enough. 

Race was the first to break the silence. “You should get some sleep Spotty, I know you’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Spot sighed, “I guess you’re right,” but still neither of them hung up. 

“I’ll still be here tomorrow okay? You can call me at any time, I’ll do my best to answer.”

“Okay,” Spot said. “I love you Ant.”

“I love you too Sean.”

“Night Racer.”

“Goodnight baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,,, here’s some things you should know;  
> -Race is on tour with Tuck Everlasting.  
> -Passerotta means Little Sparrow  
> -Amore means love  
> -Tesoro means Treasure


End file.
